thegmdfanficworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsieur Victor Claudius
Monsieur Victor Claudius is Ratigan's high school teacher at Basil of Baker Street High School, & one of the members of the school staff in The Mouse Avenger's GMD fanfiction stories. Voiced by Michael York, Monsieur Claudius is a decent mouse, & may be approached without caution. Appearance Tall, & thin. Has peach-colored fur, a small magenta nose, weary yellow eyes, whiskers, wrinkles, a drooping face, & “flattened” pink ears. Wears a simple dark-blue vest (with golden buttons), a light-blue shirt, navy-blue trousers, & brown shoes. Family *Jean Claudius (father, deceased) *Marie Claudius (mother, deceased) *Pepe Claudius (brother, deceased) *Cherise Migayo-Claudius (niece) Biography Monsieur Victor Claudius was born to Jean Claudius & his wife Marie (a farmer & a milkmaid, respectively) in the countryside of France on January 8, 1867. A very well-behaved child, Victor got along quite well with his younger brother, & was very courteous towards others. He also shared a strong bond with his mother & father, too. When Victor was 6, his family moved to Paris to find better jobs. They made their new home in a decent apartment with a few comforts, & the Claudiuses soon got adjusted to life in the city, especially in the bad side of town. When Victor turned into a “rowdy young preteen”, he began to hang around a gang of older kids. These kids, however, were on the “wrong side of the river Seine”, & their behavior was indeed atrocious—they often tossed rocks at pigeons, threw trash in the river, splashed paint on people’s houses, & even caused fires! Victor, wanting to fit in, often joined in these criminal pastimes. But one evening, when Victor was around 8, he was climbing down the side of his house, when he slipped & fell into a garbage can, crushing his left leg. As he screamed for help, the gang of kids rushed to help him, just as Jean & Marie arrived. Jean was dismayed to know that Victor had been causing all that mischief, & immediately, he forbade him from seeing those “nasty young ruffians” again. And to add insult to injury, Victor was immediately signed up for classes at Monsieur Cousteau’s Charm School. If you ever meet Monsieur Victor, he’ll tell you about his life at the place: “Every day for 8 weeks, from 7:00 to 4:00, I learned many things from Cousteau. She taught me how to speak like a gentleman, what kind of clothes to wear, the foods I should eat...she even helped me get rid of my swearing habit that I picked up from those boys...” But one day, when the class was doing a dance class, Victor discovered—much to his surprise—that his dancing partner would be Monsieur Cousteau’s beautiful daughter, Bridgette. And soon, it was love at first sight. Victor was amazed by Bridgette’s spunky, rambunctious nature, which was way ahead of her years! “Bridgette was different from the other girls her age. Instead of sewing dresses & cooking meals, Bridgette always begged me to climb trees with her in the park. Bridgette was a real firecracker! The perfect tomboy! She always wore bloomers, she raced her bike down the street every afternoon, & she even tended to get into fights with the other boys...Ever since we danced that day, I knew Bridgette was the girl for me! And you wouldn't believe that she was in love with me, too! It was a match made in Heaven...” After 8 years of having an affair with Bridgette, Victor graduated from Paris Université D’Souris, with a degree that would allow him to work in his dream job—a mouse detective. Somehow, Victor had heard that there was a shortage of detectives in London, & immediately, he set off to go enroll in the police force—& that, of course, is when he started the Mouse Detective Agency & worked with Basil Of Baker Street. The week after Victor graduated, on February 14, 1883, he took the next boat to London, bidding a tearful farewell to his beloved Bridgette. As soon as he got to London, Victor took up dwelling in a decent house in the West End, not too far from the Mouse Detective Agency. After spending the next 5 years of fighting crime & recruiting & training new detectives, shortly after Guy Fawkes Night of 1888, he was accused of stealing money from the agency (he had done so in desperation, for he was terribly missing Brigette & was trying to pay for an expensive train ticket to France to find her). Immediately, Victor was relieved of his position, & forced to take up a job as a teacher at Basil Of Baker Street High School, where he continues to teach today. Now Victor’s life has changed quite a bit in the past few years. He has found his love Brigette & married her, adopted his young niece Cherise, & is currently teaching the Reformed Ratigan at his school (as well as giving him psychiatry sessions). Generally, Monsieur Victor is a normally cheery fellow with a sunny disposition, never seen with anything but a smile on his wizened face; cordial & considerate to everyone he meets, he sustains impeccable manners & a sense of chivalry any knight would envy. With a gentle humor, Victor is easily amused & is ready to pass on happiness to others, be it in a good-natured joke or a silly song. And as much as he is accustomed to the comforts of home, Victor can be quite the adventurer, ever willing to join his darling Bridgette & little Cherise on their escapades; he faces challenges with a broad smile & a spirit full of sunny optimism. However, Victor is not without a dark side; prone to depression, he can be extremely moody & hostile when out of sorts, often alienating himself from his peers during his state of blackness. When in good form, however, Victor is kind & polite to everyone he meets. Ever wise, this jolly old teacher is ready to help out many of the students at the Basil Of Baker Street School District (as well as certain members of the Baker Street Family), who often turn to him for advice & support during sticky situations they may face. Caring & compassionate, Monsieur Victor cares deeply for his fellow rodents, especially Ratigan (who he loves like a son), & will do anything to see them happy. Monsieur Victor is a decent mouse, & may be approached without caution. Fursonality Smart, stubborn, impulsive, adventurous. Fursonal Information Likes Children, reading, coffee, classical music, teaching, exploring with his wife & niece, smoking Dislikes Misbehavior, kids goofing off in his class, being too apart from his family, disrespectful students, late homework assignments, having to write bad reports Talents, Skills, & Abilities Is an excellent teacher & singer. Pastimes & Hobbies Teaching, drinking coffee, listening to music, reading, exploring with his wife & niece, smoking Prized Possessions His coffee, his cigarettes, his portrait of himself & Bridgette, his various souvenirs Favorite Things Children, coffee, classical music, reading, teaching, exploring with his wife & niece Whereabouts & Frequent Haunts With his wife & niece at his house in the West End of London; also teaching his students at Basil Of Baker Street High School Particular Habits Smoking in his classroom. Nicknames, Pet Names, Aliases, & Alternate Monikers None. Health Problems / Disabilities / Illnesses Suffered Colds, the sniffles, depression, sun poisoning, fur pigment disorder (FPD), a broken left leg Education Graduated from Paris Université D’Souris (with degrees in Forensic Science, Teaching, & Crime-fighting). Extracurricular Has a skin disorder which causes his fur to change color when he feels a particular emotion; attended the Guy Fawkes celebration in 1888; likes Brie & Bleu cheese. Noted Accomplishments Started the Mouse Detective Agency. Fanfics Featuring Monsieur Victor Claudius *Ratigan’s Story *The Baker Street Family Chronicles *The Power Of One *From The Casebook Of Basil Of Baker Street *Hello, Livvy! *The Debutante *From Oxford With Love *The Winds Of Change *Baker Street Tales *Nightmare On Baker Street More to be announced. Memorable Quotes (& Exchanges Of Dialogue) By Julie McBride *"Oh, boys, what am I to do with you?" *"Ratigan & Fidget, no mischief in my classroom!" *"Fidget, belching the Periodic Table Of Elements isn’t real science." *"I taught you to use your skills & abilities wisely!" *"OK, students. So zat eez "Zee last of zee Mohicans" in class and either "Zee Patriot" or "Assassin's Creed 3" outside of class. So don't pro..." *"Zat eez eet, Monsieur Fidget! You are in big trouble! Go to zee principal's office right now while I write your parents a note!" *"Oh, Mother Marie..." Songs Performed By Monsieur Victor Claudius To be announced. Gallery To be announced. Character Modeling History None. References To be announced. External Links To be announced. Category:Teachers Category:Members of the school staff Category:Mice Category:Singers Category:Straight characters Category:Whigs Category:Capricorns Category:Characters born in January Category:Anglicans Category:Married characters